


Of Gods and their Lovers

by mamaclover



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Greek god au, Hades inspired, NSFW, Will add more pairings with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You clearly have heard the tales of how the Gods took mortal lovers. You never expected it to happen to you.-A collection of one shots where the DMC crew are actual Gods.
Relationships: Lady (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Trish (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy all! This was heavily inspired by Hades cause I can't stop playing it and it's wouldn't leave my brain! So here is the first chapter! I usually write V stuff but I'm branching out to write chapters for everyone! I have two, almost three, outta seven done so I will try to keep this updated weekly! Thanks for taking the time read this !

The reflection of the pool showed a maiden dressed in black. A priestess of the God of Death. You touched the surface, watching your reflection ripple as a black lotus floated away.   
The silence of the temple was comforting. It left you content with your life. A life born from death.   
You were born from your mother who had met Death before she could meet you.   
Growing up on the streets, you found solace in one place when you stumbled upon it. A dark temple where no one seemed to go.   
An elderly woman who took care of the temple allowed you to stay with her, raising you to be a Priestess and learning all the teachings of the God of Death.   
When the elderly woman passed, you made sure her death was celebrated and almost felt jealous. Your teacher was going to meet the God you both adored.

Scooping up the flower, you stared into the center and sighed. Maybe one day you'll meet him. Sooner than later. Looking up at the statue of the robe clad, long haired God in the middle of the pool, you smiled and set the flower down.

“Excuse me...”

A soft voice had you looking over your shoulder, slowly getting to your feet to smooth out the skirt of your robe. The sight before you was a bit of a shock, surprised by someone actually visiting the temple on their own without a bit of coaxing. The only reason people came to this temple was because they felt the end coming or to see if the temple was empty and filled with ghosts. 

“Welcome to the Temple. Is this your first time visiting?”

You eyed the stranger, taking in the hunched posture hidden beneath a gray cloak that swallowed the entire form. The voice didn't match how the form looked. The voice was soft, deep and made you want to hear more but the form looked like it belonged to an elderly man by how he twitched and shuffled in place. 

“I used to come and offer my prayers here. Long ago. There used to be priests all through these halls. Now it seems there aren't many left...”

The stranger's voice was hauntingly beautiful and made you wonder what could be hidden underneath the cloak. 

“Yes. Sadly, I'm alone. Though I'm sure once I set all my offerings of flowers and fruits, it may attract people to come and listen!” you explained with a grin, looking behind you at the pool where all the flowers floated along.

You had sent for the lotus flowers from far away, hoping they would arrive before the full moon when the God's power was at his strongest. They arrived the day of and you still had more offerings to lay out before the moon hit the highest point.   
The figure hummed, stepping closer to lift their gaze to the statue. You turned to stand next to the stranger, excited at the thought of a potential friend who understood how you felt.  
You laced your hands in front of your chest, sending out a small prayer. You didn't want to be alone here in this temple anymore. 

“Would you care to accompany me to finish setting up for the festival? You came by on the perfect night!”

Without waiting for an answer, you hurried to where you left the dark flowers and sweet fruits to scoop them up. The sheer excitement of having another soul here, ready to praise the God that blessed you had your heart racing.   
The hunched stranger slowly followed you down the marble halls, showing off the different forms for statues. 

“I had these made recently! The crow is a beautiful, isn't it? A messenger for our God.” 

You couldn't help but feel proud of the beautiful bird, it's wings spread far and wide. A soft caw made you turn, looking up at the high pillars with confusion. Had a bird somehow snuck in?  
The stranger cleared his throat, making you look back down and almost forgetting the bird when the stranger continued on.   
You led the stranger towards the exit, keeping your pace slow enough for the man to keep up until the lights of the city came into view.   
The temple sat at the bottom of a hill with the town you were born in nestled high above. Not many wandered to the temple but the peace of it all made that less of a bother.  
Even if no one would come, you wanted everything to look perfect tonight. 

“You say festival,” the voice came from next to you, pulling your gaze from the lights to the stranger, “What are we celebrating? It's been so long.” 

The sad tone struck a chord in your heart, setting the pots of fruits down to try and set up the flowers around the pillars.   
The flowers were strung on a vine with thorns and looked beautiful against the white pillars.

“'When the moon is full and my temple lush, I will return to judge'. Our God will come tonight and I will welcome him openly and lovingly!”

You heard a deep chuckle, leaving you to worry how it shook you to your core. 

“And why, young priestess, who is so full of life and beauty, so ready for Death?”

You didn't have to think about your answer, turning to the stranger who stared at you with eyes that almost made you hesitate.   
Your voice trembled at the sight of red. 

“D-Death has always been with me. Since the day of my birth. I grew up with Death and I decided to dedicate my life until I can meet my God. He blesses me to serve him in life and I hope to do the same when he comes for me.”

The red eyes blinked, before another pair joined just above and made you take a step back.   
The hunched figure slowly straightened, dark wings coming from under the cloak and allowing it to flutter to the ground!  
It was no man.  
A dark cat, black as night sleeked towards you as a bird as big as a goat flew past your head!  
You brought your arms up to protect yourself, clenching your eyes shut in fear of being attacked by these strange creatures. Your heart was pounding and you thought this was it. The fear of pain was there, but you wanted it to be quick. The quicker this was over, the faster you would be with your God. The thought brought a little bit of comfort.   
When the flapping of wings faded and the heavy footsteps of the panther backed off, you finally opened your eyes. 

In a rain of feathers, you saw a figure leaning against the pillar opposite of you. Arms were crossed a tattooed chest half covered by a dark robe. A hood hid most of the figures face, leaving you almost fearful to step close.  
Until the voice pulled you from your fears. 

“Such gifts for an unloved God.”

You suddenly realized by the dark robes and markings all over those thin arms and chest that you had seen this person before. Those markings in a marble statue.

“Lord V...?”

The dark hood came down and had you staring wide eyed and breathless. To see a God before you left you in awe. Were you worthy? Why did the God of Death really come to your tiny temple out of all the temples there in this world? You weren't sure it was how this worked but when the God finally stepped towards you, everything fell from your mind.

Lord V was so beautiful it almost brought you to tears. Hair as dark as night, eyes as green as the lush hills surrounding the temple and skin as pale as the moon. It was heart wrenching to have him so near to you. Just a few steps away. His statue barely did him justice.  
Pink lips, a beautiful nose and long fingers that reached out to brush against your cheek.   
Your skin must've felt like the pits of the Underworld compared to his icy cold touch, shivering as he cupped your cheek. Leaning into that cold hand, your eyes slipped shut while you found your breath. 

“Such a beautiful creature. You really aren't of Aphrodite's kin?”

Your flushed only darkened at such words, trying to find an answer to his question as you stared deep into his eyes. The moon shone down, making his face clear and leaving you to fall deeper and deeper in love.

“Lord V-V... I am but your humble servant. A mere mortal. Thank you for blessing me with your presence.”  
“I will do more than bless you, my humble servant. Allow me.”

The God of Death pressed you against the pillar with his body, feeling yours slip against his to perfectly fit. Though his hands were cold on your skin, your blood boiled in your veins. The God leaned in to press a kiss to your temple, those hands running down your sides to rest on your hips.  
How he clutched at them had you whimpering out his name.

“So beautiful. I must have you,” Lord V whispered into your ear, his breath ghosting across you skin. 

You weren't sure what he meant but it didn't matter. You'd do anything for your God. Give up everything for him. Allow him to take you. Keep you forever.   
The God pulled you away from the pillar, hurrying through the dark halls until you found yourself pressed on your back on the cold floor!  
Everything was spinning as your fingers grazed water, realizing your God brought you to the room where his statue stood.   
The prayer room.

“My Lord...”

You didn't know when your robe was taken off but when those pillowy soft lips pressed to your heart, nothing mattered but the God of Death.   
He came to you, taking you as a sacrifice instead of the flowers and fruits.   
You would give him your innocence. Your everything. 

“My Lord...Please. Take me with you.”

Your words tumbled out past your lips as tears welled up in your eyes. You couldn't go on like this. To know your God came to grace you with his blessing and could leave at any moment to leave you wanting.   
The God of Death had you where he wanted, able to do whatever pleased him and you needed this.   
All your life you lived for Death.

Lord V came face to face with you, those deep eyes leaving you frozen as if any movement would make him leave.   
A smile appeared, only lifting one corner of his lips and it made you whimper. 

Without a word, Lord V captured your lips in a passionate kiss that felt as if he was sucking your soul! You hadn't realized when he took your lips, he slid deep inside you in one deep thrust.   
Your eyes rolled back, seeing the statue staring down at you as if the God wanted to see you like this. Both him and the statue you worshiped everyday.

“You gave yourself to me for so long that I must reward you.”

The sound of skin on skin and moans echoed off the walls, knowing if anyone would enter the prayer room it would be a shocking sight.   
Death above you and having his way with you in his very own temple.

As your body shook and your pleasure rose, you couldn't help but reach up to your God. Everything started to fade from your mind. All you could focus on was the feeling of Lord V inside you, his lips pressed to yours and your hands clutching his shoulders!   
In some places, there was talk of an orgasm being compared to dying. Was this what those people meant?  
Your body was almost giving out from an overpowering feeling. You had shamefully touched yourself to the thought of your God coming from the Underworld to take you away.   
Had this fantasy come true? 

“Will you give yourself to me for eternity?” 

The hot breath against your ear had you whining, legs shaking from their position in the air. For once, you were grateful no one came to this temple. This moment was just for you and only you.

“Anything for you, my Lord. All I am belongs to you,” you gasped out, growing closer and closer to the highest peak.

The pace was deadly, your heart pounding harder in your chest as if it was ready to burst!  
The heat of the moment finally reached the mountains high above, leaving you crying out as your body convulsed under the God of Death!   
Your body gave out, arms falling back to hear a splash and feel the water allow your hands to float. It felt strange. As if your body would start to float along. 

Feather soft touches ran down your tear stained cheeks. You hadn't realized you had been crying.   
Those long, delicate fingers ran down your throat to your chest.

“Beautiful. You belong to me now.”

The world began to fade and something told you this wouldn't be the last time you'd see your God in the flesh. When that beautiful face came into your blurred vision, you wanted this moment to last.   
V leaned down to give you a kiss of Death and everything went dark.


	2. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night kept you safe. The stars wooed you with their twinkle. You fell in love with the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy yall~ This chapter is all about Trish! This one is a spicy bit since next chapter is more fluff! This week has been rough but I'm still going! I have the next chapter ready and working on the one after! I just love the idea of Trish being nice to me heh ; w ;

The dark flowers in your windowsill swayed in the summer night air. The warmth it brought made you lean on the sill of your open window to stare up at the sky.  
Stars decorated the black blanket that stretched far and wide. You wished you could pluck one of those twinkling stars to put into a safe place just for yourself.  
You yawned, almost tempted to fall asleep against the window but pulled away to stretch your arms above you with a soft sigh.  
Dressed in a night robe seemed useless on such a lovely night so you quickly threw it off and flopped onto your back.  
The bed set next to the window was all feathers and fluff, surrounding you in comfort in your naked form. Looking out the window one last time, you watched the stars twinkle until your eyes felt heavy and you slowly drifted off into a dream of wandering in the dark.

Minutes or hours could have passed but you wouldn't have known. All your knew was someone was curled up next to you, skin on skin.  
Instead of panicking instantly, you slowly tilted your head down to blearily look at who it could be. You had no lover, no companion to call your own so to see a naked woman pressed against your side left you with many questions.  
Long blond hair fanned all around like a halo with skin as white as the full moon. Her limbs were long and slender, twisting with yours to keep you trapped.

As you tried to find your voice, the strange woman's eyes fluttered open. Orbs of blue stared up at you, knowing where she was. You thought her to maybe to be a nymph from the woods nearby but she looked much too human. Even so, she was too beautiful to be a mere human. She took your breath away when she sat up to press her hands down on the bed on the sides of your head to trap you! Her hair fell like a curtain, the smell of a cold winters night surrounding you.  
The woman smirked down at you, her pink lips thin and stretching out like a wild cat.

“You're dreaming.”

The voice that left those lips was hypnotic, leaving you to believe this was. How could this be real?  
A beautiful woman sneaking into your bed in the middle of the night without a stitch of clothing?  
This must be a trick of the Gods.  
Especially when the woman lowered herself to press her body against yours! The softness of her skin made your core pulse, squeezing your thighs together. 

“You always stare so tenderly at the night sky. Like a longing lover.”

Her lips trailed from your temple to your cheek until she stopped just above your lips. You tried to hold your breath as she giggled down at you.

“Are you thinking of a lost lover?”

You licked your lips, the tip passing over the stranger's lips and shivered. You felt that if you were to speak, the spell would break so you could only shake your head from side to side.  
The answer made the woman close the gap between you, capturing your lips only for a moment before she slid down the front of your body.  
Her hands cupped your breasts, fondling the soft flesh while she nipped at your throat. You wanted more of those lips, twitching after every soft bite before gasping!  
You looked down your body, biting at your lip when you felt the mysterious, beautiful woman use her thumbs to flick back and forth over your hard nipples!  
They felt so tender and sensitive, even more so when those pink lips opened to take one nipple and gently sucked.  
Her tongue lapped at the hardening bud, those steely blue eyes locked with yours before she pulled away to lavish the other with soft kisses. 

Finally you found your voice and asked what you wanted to know.

“Who are you?”

The woman pulled away to rest on her elbows with her knees pressed against your hips to trap you. The warm breeze came in from the window, passing over your body and leaving you to shiver. 

“I am the night. Mother to the Dark. You gaze at me so full of love and peace that I have come to grace you with my own love.”

Her words hit you hard. This really had to be a dream. A Goddess couldn't really be in your bed, sliding down the front of your body. Her hands ran down your stomach, lips following before she spread your legs wide open!  
Arousal and embarrassment washed over you when the wind blew. Your pussy was exposed to the woman, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight as she leaned in. You half expected to wake up with your sheets soaked with sweat and your essence when her lips finally found your sensitive bud.  
You didn't wake up.  
Her lips were pressing a soft kiss to your clit, making your toes curl in pleasure. How could this happen? You were just a farmer's daughter. How could the Goddess of the Night reward you in such a way?  
Those feather light touches had you shaking, trying to shamefully watch as the Goddess lapped at your folds. 

“You blossom beautifully,” she said with a smirk that made her eyes lock with yours once more, “Let's see if your petals are as soft as they look.”

You moaned softly when her fingers teased your entrance along with her tongue. Before you could hold back, your hands found their way into those golden locks and pressed your hips upwards.  
When her fingers slipped inside, you saw stars.  
Stars that streaked across the midnight sky where you could see her smile in the constellations.  
Maybe she was just some strange traveler, making use of a naive farm woman but you didn't care anymore.  
This pleasure you felt was more than anyone had bestowed upon you and you were relishing in it.  
You were drowning in it, listening to the moans of a woman as you tugged at her bright hair.

“So sweet. The sweetest,” she sighed against your lips, her fingers pumping in and out at a pace that had you whimpering. 

The feeling beneath your stomach was growing tighter and tighter, your mind buzzing and heart racing. You couldn't catch your breath, vision blurring as you tried to focus on the memorizing blue gaze.

“Let me see you unravel, child of the Night.”

The beautiful woman's lips latched onto your swollen clit, tongue flicking over the sensitive bundle of nerves and had your body tensing up.  
It hit you like a wave in a deadly ocean, crashing over you and leaving you gasping for air under the oppressive force of your orgasm!  
Your body twitched as the woman sat up to settle next to your side. With a finger, she tilted you by the chin to bring you into a deep kiss.  
You felt weak, eyes falling shut until the woman bumped her nose against yours. 

When you opened your eyes, you were shocked to see the woman fully dressed in dark robes with specks of white decorating the bottom of the hem. She stood tall, a thin, long shawl draped over her shoulders colored a deep purple.  
She was the embodiment of night.

“When you look to the dark sky, remember me, mortal. I'll be watching you.”

You sat up on your elbows, closing your eyes and sighing when her cold hands cupped your face to give you one last kiss.  
The sun was starting to raise when you opened your eyes once more, the empty room greeting you and the lingering touch of night leaving you to wish for the sun to never raise just for a chance to be with her once more.  
Her name left your lips as a sigh, longing for her touch and her beautiful eyes focused only on you.


	3. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a simple farmer. Picking up a bow wasn't the plan in your life but with weak crops, you had to find some sort of way to survive the coming winter. Crossing paths with an actual hunter might change a few things though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! This post was a lil late cause I've been going through some things and feeling a lil down but I'm doing my best! It helps to work on these and this one is more fluff than smut. If you enjoyed this chapter, please lemme know! Next chapter is gonna be a fav so I'm gonna put lotsa extra love into and hopefully have it out on time! Thanks for taking the time to read this!!

The bushes hid you from the rabbit unknown to the fate coming for it. You held your bow steady, holding your breath before leaning in. The snap of a branch made the rabbit freeze, ears twitching but not fleeing.   
You held still, waiting for it to relax but felt impatient.   
Finally breathing out, the arrow flew.   
Only to miss. 

The rabbit ran from the clearing, leaving you to groan and stand from your hiding spot. Another chance missed for dinner that night.  
You sighed, brushing stray leaves from your hair before looking down at the bow in your hand.  
Hunting had never been your go-to form of survival but with the harsh summer and upcoming winter, you had to figure something out before the snow started to fall.  
Taking up a bow might have been a mistake.

Adjusting the quiver on your back, you trotted into the clearing to collect the arrow with a heavy heart. Maybe you could join a temple to try to survive the winter.

“Your stance is wrong.”

You jump, tripping over your own feet and landing with a harsh sound!   
The snapping of your bow.   
The pain from the flimsy broken bow dug into your stomach, making you force yourself up with a moan.   
Realizing the reason of your misfortune wasn't anywhere to be seen, you tried to look past all the brush where the voice could be hiding. 

“And now you can't hunt.”

The voice was right by your ear, the stranger's warm breath brushing your skin! Whipping your head around, you were met with mismatched eyes that made you feel like a rabbit.   
Red and blue eyes that belonged to a true hunter. 

“What are you doing in this forest?”

The hunter, a woman with short dark hair, stood and held her hand out to you. It surprised you when she wore such a serious look on her face. When you took her offered hand, her face changed instantly.

“You have the hand of a farmer. Strong hands. Come. I'll show you how to use a bow.”

The strange woman had a smile that made you flush, your heart picking up in your chest. As she helped you to your feet, you took a moment to take her in. She wore a white short robe with some sort of fur wrapped around her shoulders. The smell of the forest came from her as led you down a path deeper into the woods. 

~x~

The hunter introduced herself as Lady, simple as that. She had a small cottage she lived by herself deep in the woods in a clearing next to a small pond. She spoke of the company she kept with the nymphs but lived the life of a lone hunter.   
As an apology for scaring you during your first meeting, Lady promised to replace your broken bow with one of her many. When she brought you to her home for the first time, you were in awe.   
All sorts of bows were on display, some looking older than the young woman herself. 

Lady gave you a bow that fit like a glove. The one you broke had been much too big for you Lady had said as she helped you find a bow to match your size.   
When she set it in your hands, Lady helped you take a proper stance. Her hands quick and exact, had your hands properly set before she stepped behind you!  
The scent of the woods surrounded you when her chest pressed to your back.  
You held in the gasp when her gloved hands slid down your arms to direct them. 

“You keep straight. Eye on the prize.”

Again, her breath brushed the sensitive skin of your ear and you tried to calm yourself as she leaned closer. 

“How about I take you to find a meal?” Lady whispered, her hands running back up to hold your shoulders, “Straighten up.”

When she pulled you, you clenched your eyes shut to bite your lip and concentrate on the sharp pain. Anything to stop you from focusing on those hands you wanted elsewhere. 

“Y-Yes. Please.”

It was all you could muster when Lady pulled away to peek around, a smile on her lips that reminded you of a fox. Cunning and knowing. 

With no surprise, Lady was a wonderful teacher. She was able to show you how to properly shoot the bow, how to track animals in the forest and how not to scare every animal you crossed.   
After that day, you came to visit as much as you could. You tried not to seem eager, wandering into the forest with the excuse of needing to find more meat for the coming winter and not because you wanted to see the mysterious hunter.   
Today wasn't any different, wandering into the clearing where a familiar cottage sat. Outside was Lady, sitting on a stump while fixing up her favorite bow. It was made of dark wood, almost black with a thick string.

“Oh! Welcome, little farmer! You need help with your hunt today?” 

Before you could answer, a roar from the forest made you freeze instantly! Lady's eyes widened, slowly turning her head where the sound came from. A smirk crossed her lips and you had a bad feeling. 

“I think I found your dinner,” Lady said, getting to her feet and taking your hand.

If you weren't so worried about the roar, you would've fallen over at the feeling of her gloved hand holding yours. You damned yourself for flushing so darkly, even more so when you saw the twinkle in her mismatched eyes. 

Lady led you through the brush, keeping low to the ground while following the trail the bear left. Your heart pounded against your rib cage, unsure if it was because of how you had to keep so close to Lady or the fact that you were hunting a bear. The bear seemed more like the reason when you heard Lady hum when she found a heavy footprint.   
It was leading right to the clearing where you two met for the first time. 

“Maybe in exchange of me teaching you to hunt,” Lady whispered next to you, settling down on her stomach to peek into the clearing, “You can teach me how to start my own garden?”

The thought of kneeling in the dirt next to Lady, the sun sweltering with her short white rob clinging to her sweat soaked-

“O-OF course!!”  
“Shhhhh~”

Lady pressed a finger to your lips at your outburst, using her other hand to gesture to the clearing. You followed her gaze, eyes widening at the sight of the creature you hadn't seen in these parts. 

“A-Are we about to take on a bear?” you whispered, trying to ignore how rough her gloves felt on your lips.  
“That's right. Should keep you fed for a while, huh?”

The cheeky grin on her face almost made you swoon, the way her nose crinkled and the small scar caught your eye.   
By the Gods you were falling for the huntress.

~x~

The fight between the Huntress and the bear was terrifying. She dodged each swipe with such precision that you could only watch with a slack jaw. She pulled out weapons from her belt one after another, all sorts of knives and bombs that released smoke!   
When the bear, bloodied and wheezing, turned it's eye on you, you pulled your bow up. Something inside had you ready to let the string go at any moment.   
That feeling inside welled up as your stared into the eyes of the beast. As if a spirit had taken over your body and gave you the courage to take on this hunt. You refused to look away as you stared the bear down with your bow taut and heart steady.  
When it let out a roar, your fingers let go and watched as the arrow flew right into the eye it kept on you!  
It howled in pain, reeling back until you heard a war cry over the anguished cry of the bear! Lady came from behind the beast, slamming a knife in the top of its head!   
You were both panting heavily, the only sounds in the air after the bear slammed down with one last groan.

“We're lucky... some bear skulls are sturdier than the strongest of all shields.”

Lady leaned forward with an airy laugh, making you join her. You flopped onto your back, staring up at the sky through the branches full of leaves. Soon the leaves would fall and it would be a clear view of the winter sky. The thought didn't scare you anymore.

“So, little farmer, how was it?”

Lady's face appeared above you, still trying to catch her breath with her eyes wild. Something about her was almost ethereal. You reached up to cup her cheek. It made a soft look cross her face before she covered your hand with her own. 

“Much different than a rabbit, that's for sure.”

Lady laughed at your words, leaning into your hand. You allowed her to pull away, taking the offered hand to get to your feet only to fall against her! Your legs were shaking and could barely hold yourself up.  
Lady wrapped her arms around you, her hands locking behind your at your lower back to brace you against her chest.

“Careful there. Come on. We got a bear to fix up.”

You lost your voice when her breath brushed your cheeks. Without realizing, the strength came back to your legs to help straighten yourself up and press your lips against Lady's! She didn't seem surprised, humming in what you hoped was delight as she leaned into the kiss.  
When you both pulled away, flushed and grinning, she pulled your body closer to hers. 

“How about I fix this bear for you and we'll continue this later in my cottage?”  
“LADY!”

A booming voice startled you away from the huntress, falling backwards into the bush you had hid in earlier as Lady tried to catch you.

“YOU HAVEN'T COME HOME IN WEEKS!”

The sky darkened as clouds swirled around as if a storm was starting to brew right above you! The wind picked up and started to blow the leaves all around! Lady helped you to your feet, an annoyed expression on her face as if she knew what was happening around you.

“Sorry about this. My dad...”

You were confused as to why her father had anything to do with this until a crash of lightening struck the ground next to you!

“He might be a God...”

The laugh she let out was so genuine, finding your shocked expression funnier than the situation of a mere mortal falling for the Goddess of the Hunt.


	4. The Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of the Underworld found her in a bed of flowers, soaking in the sun and awakening something inside him. A hunger that needed to be sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all!! Sorry for the late update!! I meant to get it out last Friday but a whole lot of a irl stuff is happening and slowing down my writing ; w ;; But I really enjoyed writing this chapter a lot cause hades and persophone was a fav story when I was a kid looool kinda shaped me as a person but anyway!! I hope yall enjoy! If ya did, feel free to leave a comment or a kudo!!

It started in a bed of wildflowers.   
The King saw her laying amongst the flowers, the sun shining down on her and leaving him longing for her warmth.  
That feeling angered him. He was the ruler of the Underworld. Vergil didn't need anyone. Especially someone who basks in the sun.   
Vergil stood under the shade of a broken tree, lightening ruining its solid trunk and making it gnarled and ugly.  
Something he could relate to.

Those icy blue eyes watched the beautiful creature turn onto her side, eyes fluttering open to catch his gaze. She stared at him as if he was a statue, sitting onto her elbows and leaning in.   
Vergil couldn't stand the curiosity in those eyes. So open and shining. Everything was too bright and it almost hurt the King.  
As he turned to leave, he could hear the scramble of the strange woman trying to get up. He had to move otherwise he wouldn't let her go once she approached.  
Vergil pulled the hood of his cloak up and with a quick, unseen movement, a portal appeared.   
He waited a moment, hearing her footsteps stop just a few feet away. Daring one last look, the King turned his gaze over his shoulder and found the young woman staring at him.  
Her eyes were filled with so many different emotions that it felt overwhelming.  
Vergil glared, wondering if a look would leave her fearful but instead he was given a smile. It made him almost sneer as how innocent she looked.  
A true Goddess of the Spring.  
Vergil stepped away, allowing her more time. He wouldn't lead her astray yet.

When he came back from his throne of death and decay barely a week later, he found her again. Curled up under the broken tree where a few flowers were starting to grow. A book sat in her lap, leaving Vergil to lean over without a word and read over the pages.   
Poetry  
It was strange for a Goddess to be partaking in the mortal past times like poetry. Especially about love.  
Instead of saying anything, Vergil sat next to her. He didn't need to know her name. She was Spring Eternal.  
The sun knew her name and wept when it left for the night.

There didn't need to be any words between them. Vergil read over her shoulder, noticing how she slid the book from her lap to rest it on her knee between them.  
This became a common thing between the King and the Goddess.  
She would wait in hopes of seeing him, a new book in hand and sometimes offering to read out loud to him.  
Though she spoke in poetry and sonnets, they never spoke about themselves.  
Vergil knew he reeked of death and darkness. She smelt of honey and light. When she would lean close, her smell awoke something in that dead heart of his.

Hunger. 

A hunger that made his skin crawl. It made his hands curl against the flowers on the ground and crushed them to keep himself from reaching out to snatch her. Snatch her away from the surface and take her with him below.  
Away from the sun. Away from the mortal poems and sweet words. Down to the darkness where he could hide her away forever.

Stuck in the dark cloud of his thoughts, the King didn't notice how the Goddess stared at him. If he had, he would've seen how she dropped the book. He would have seen how she got onto her knees to lean close. It wasn't until her hand came to his cheek that he realized her movements.  
How it was too late when she leaned to press a kiss to his temple.  
The Goddess's lips were petal soft, leaving the King to reach up and take hold of the hand that tenderly cupped his cheek.

In that field, the King of the Underworld laid the Goddess in the soft grass to steal a kiss from the Maiden of Spring.

~x~

Rumors spread of the reason for all the increase of the beautiful flowers and crops. The reason being the Goddess was pleased by a mortal and blessed their lands.  
Vergil scoffed at the rumor.  
The thought of a mortal wooing the Goddess left him fuming. How was he to protect her from those who adored her and vied for her attention when he only had a few hours with her.  
Vergil knew what he had to do. The only thing he could do to keep the one thing he truly desired in this world.

When he arrived at their usual meeting spot, Vergil found the Goddess resting against the gnarled tree. He knelt down, running his fingers down the soft skin of her cheek.  
The book she brought today was more poetry.  
For a moment, the King didn't want to wake her. He thought for the briefest moment to pluck her from the ground and take her like a simple flower.  
Vergil was many things, but he wasn't a kidnapper. He would give the woman a choice and leave it to the Fates to see what happens.  
Would she stay on the surface amongst mortals and find love in a farmer or a poet's arms?  
Or would the Goddess of Spring become the Queen of the Underworld?

A soft sigh and shy touch to his arm forced Vergil to look down, seeing those eyes on him. Half-lidded and content.  
He wondered what emotion he would see in those eyes in just a moment. 

“I must go. We shouldn't meet here again. This place is not for me or my kind to dwell.”

Vergil watched all the emotions pass through her eyes, eyebrows knitting together in what he would only assume was pure sadness. A familiar look he has seen before in countless spirits.   
It was clear she didn't want him to go, scared they would never see one another again.   
As he rose to his feet, back turned and ready to leave, something caught the end of his cloak. 

“Are we never to see each other again? Truly?”

Vergil didn't answer, going back to silence knowing she would figure it out. From how her hand shook holding his cloak, he could feel her resolve wavering.  
Would she follow?

Pulling his sword from its sheath with practiced speed, Vergil opened a portal to the Underworld and stepped closer.

“If you follow me, there may be some time before you can return here. There isn't sunlight. No day, just night. Your flowers may not prosper if you follow. Are you willing to go through that?”

Vergil stared ahead into the portal, the image of his kingdom flickering inside and making him glare at the sight.  
Everything was so dark and he would return alone. Her silence seemed to tell him that.

As he took a step forward, the smell of Spring rushed past him and disappeared into the portal. A cold rush of air blew across the field, pulling a smirk to Vergil's lips.

“I will take her as my wife, Mother of Winter.”

The wind picked up, tearing at the bright flowers and flinging the book of poetry through the air. Into nothing but a small flicker from where the King of the Underworld lured the Daughter of Winter away.

~x~ 

The Goddess barely saw the Underworld when she came from the portal. Vergil led her through dark halls until she found herself thrown into a room! She almost lost her balance but caught herself against a bed. The soft sheets under her hands made the Goddess clutch at them before looking over her shoulder.  
She expected Vergil to be right behind her but instead found herself to be alone.  
The small feeling of disappointment filled her heart, embarrassed how she wanted him to come back.   
The Goddess wanted the King to touch her. To hold her. Press her down onto this bed and make her his.  
Blushing at the thought, the Goddess climbed onto the bed and peeked out the window across the room.   
From the look of it, the Underworld was always dark. A cold wind swept through the room.   
Would the King soon return or leave her waiting just like he did on the surface?  
She remembered laying in bed at night, thinking of those cold eyes like a stormy sky. Sighing to herself, the Goddess laid on the soft sheets and closed her eyes.  
The King always left her longing and wanting more.  
It was maddening.

~x~

The Maiden thought her sleep would be a restless one. Leaving the moral realm where her Mother raised her, she expected tossing and turning.  
Yet she felt as if she was sleeping on a cloud.  
Something pressed to her cheek, pulling her from dreams of the sun and a light summer rain to find the King standing next to the bed with his hand running down her cheek.

“Dinner is ready. Here.”

The Goddess rubbed the sleep from her eyes, swinging her legs on the edge of the bed and yawned.  
Vergil dropped something onto her lap, turning to wait just outside the door.  
The Maiden took hold of the soft material, watching it unfold into a dark robe. She realized it would suit her in this place more than the cream colored robe she had slept in.  
Something inside her swelled, realizing she would match the King.  
Clumsily slipping out of her robe, the Goddess tried to hurry to get ready before taking her form inside a mirror that stood tall with a dark frame surrounding it.  
The robe was simple, pooling around her feet with sleeves hanging off her shoulder. There was a beautiful dark gem attached to the neck of the robe wrapped around her throat, making the Goddess brush her fingers against the smooth surface. 

“Are you ready?”

Vergil appeared behind her in the mirror like a ghost, pale and silent. Turning to face the King, the Maiden took Vergil's arm and smiled up at him. Her heart was fluttering in her chest like a butterfly as she saw how his eyes ran down her body, settling on the gem. His free hand reached out to copy her earlier actions and ran a finger down the gem. His finger didn't stop, running down her throat to the skin of her exposed chest. Her breath got caught in her throat for a moment until he pulled away.

“Let us be off.”

~x~ 

Vergil couldn't keep his eyes off her. Dinners in his home had always been silent affairs, quick and quiet.  
The Maiden couldn't help but speak whatever came to mind. The wine he offered her might have helped her open up. She wouldn't stop smiling, popping pieces of fruit into her mouth for a beat of silence before she went on with her story.

“One year, my Mother told me I covered an entire field with just daisies! But I was just a child so she lost me in the field with how high I had made them,” the Goddess laughed, hiding her smile behind her hand, “Can you believe it took her four hours to find me curled up in a spot sleeping?”

Vergil's lip twitched in the corner, sipping his own drink to watch her expression change. A spark of sadness. He set his glass down.

“Will you miss her?”  
“My mother?”

The King nodded, folding his hands under his chin to watch her set her own glass down. She had almost finished her first glass with her plate almost empty.

“A little... but...”

The Goddess lifted her gaze, unable to sit still in her chair before getting to her feet. The soft steps she took to walk around the long table were almost silent as she stopped next to Vergil's chair. Had she had too much just from a single glass?

“I came here knowing I may never go back to her. To my home. Because I came here... to be with...you.”

Vergil tilted his head back, studying the shy look she wore. The hunger in the pit of his stomach returned, gnawing at him to rip off the robe he gave her and take her on the table.  
When the Goddess blushed and reached out with one hand, Vergil took hold of her wrist and brought her hand to his lips!  
He pressed a kiss to her palm, knowing her fingers blocked her view of him. The gasp she let out almost broke the King. He wanted more. More soft sounds from those sweet lips.  
When he lowered his hand, the look on the Maiden's face finally did it. Vergil had to feed his hunger.   
Getting up so quickly that his chair fell back, the King of the Underworld led the Goddess of Spring down a dark hall that didn't end at her room.  
It led to a dark room with a bed surrounding in dark curtains hung from tall bedposts.   
The next few moments were a blur. The Maiden fell onto her back with a gasp. The curtains were thrown aside. The sound of clothes being ripped apart echoed all throughout the room.

The Goddess squeaked when those cold hands reached down to cup her face and pulled her in for a kiss.   
Unlike the one they shared in the field, this one was heated passion. Teeth and tongues clashed as Vergil pressed his fully clothed body against the Goddess's naked, soft form.  
Her hands reached up to clutch at his shoulders, needing something to hold onto in fear of losing herself.

“Vergil...”

Everything stopped but the sound of his breathing. It was the way she said his name. The breathless needing way. The King started to slip everything off to press his Queen into the bed.   
Queen... he wanted to say it out loud. To let her know her place here and how she belonged to him now.

Her skin almost burnt against his, feeling every soft curve as his hands ran down her sides. His lips found hers once more as he pressed her further onto the bed and hands settled on her thighs. When he whispered her name against those lips that tasted of delicate fruit and sweet wine, Vergil watched her eyes.  
Watery and vulnerable, the Goddess blinked those tears away before throwing herself into his arms.

“My Lord...”

She gasped when the King's hand found her soft folds, already so wet for him. Vergil teased her open, easily slipping inside. His fingers gently pumped in and out, pressing a harsh bite to her throat to hear her moan. It was no surprise her legs easily fell open when Vergil pulled away. She was desperate for him.

“Please... my Lord.”  
“Become my Queen.”

The Goddess whimpered as Vergil settled himself on his knees, settling back onto his heels as he stroked himself with a lotion that left the Maiden dizzy with its heady scent. He pressed his cock along the sensitive slit, gently pumping his hips to watch how it made the Goddess writhe under him.

“I'll be your Queen, my King! Please!”

Vergil smirked down at the desperate Goddess, reaching out to collect her tears with his thumb before sliding in slowly. To watch her eyes roll back at his cock fully entering her was worth every moment spent on the surface.  
The pace he set was slow and steady at first. He wanted her to feel every pull and thrust, taking hold of her ankles and pushing her legs up and back.   
The Goddess covered her face, whimpering behind her shaking hands as Vergil slid a hand down her leg to where they were connected.  
A thumb brushed over her swollen clit, enticing a sweet moan that had Vergil clenching his jaw. When she pulled her hands down, the Maiden reached up to pull Vergil down on top of her body.  
The swell of her breasts made Vergil sigh, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as his hands settled on her hips.   
The Goddess of Spring was panting, trying to stay focused on the beautiful face above her. Sweat dripped from his chin, his eyes shut as he picked up the pace.  
His fingers dug into her skin and had her writhing under him. She was so close. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her nails scraped at the pale milky skin of Vergil's back. She could barely take anymore, whining to the King she was close.

Vergil sat up, planting his hands on either side of her head to watch her eyes as he started to pound deeper and harder! The brutal pace pushed her closer to the edge until a soft gasp made Vergil stop.  
The Maiden's legs locked up, stretching out as her eyes rolled back and body convulsed.  
Her orgasm took over her completely. It was devastating yet completely life changing.

Vergil wasn't quiet done, flipping the Goddess onto her knees while she weakly clutched at a pillow with no strength left to hold her torso up.   
With one quick slide, the Maiden sobbed out a moan.   
This position allowed Vergil even deeper inside her warmth, surrounded completely by her. He held onto her hips, unable to hold himself back and slammed inside her over and over again!  
The Goddess was clawing at the bed sheets, feeling another orgasm building. One hand reached down, teasing herself to completion as Vergil's hips started to twitch and his thrusts became frantic.

“My King!”

Vergil growled under his breath, leaning over to bite on her shoulder to leave a bruising mark. He wanted to see more reminders of their first night as lovers. As he took the Goddess of Spring.  
A few more short thrusts, the Maiden whimpered loudly as she felt the steady spurts of her lover's cum coat her insides.   
They stayed connected even as Vergil pulled his Queen to sit up on her shaking knees to hold her against his chest. They were panting, Vergil tucking his face against her throat to leave sharp bites.  
The Goddess mewled at the pleasurable sensation, feeling Vergil harden once more inside her. 

“You're my Queen now. For eternity.”


End file.
